girls_generation_areeyahs_deza_de_honorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mashina Delya Ubiystva
Mashina dlya Ubiystva '(Mashina delya Ubistiistava) is a supproting character in the series. Biography Delya have the most simplest past of all robotic maids. She was born in August 25, 1994 iin Vladimir, Russia. Similar to the day when the two NCO boys were created. She didn't have any parents: her mother died after three days. Due to her congenital heart disease. While her father is a drug addict, he died from the cause of Atherosclerosis and Sickle Blood cells. She was left alone until her midwife's decision to take care of her. When Delya reached 5, her midwife died in heart attack. Due to her old age. Delya found a old, deserted, Yakutian house. which is her real home. She took $ 20, 000 in her parents' closet. She took a medium sized overnight bag, she stuffed it with clothes and especially, her teddybear. Across the street, she noticed a beggar. Which is the same age as her and it was Nadia. She and Nadia became friends after a day. After a decade, she noticed that a man, which is her boyfriend. Appearance Her main appearance is a simple short-skirted maiden. Her dress consist to be a three layered dress. There are four-layered skirt that reaches her lower thigh with a corset in the midriff with ribbon on the back that connects it and a pleated collar, the second layer has puffed (withut a ribbon, the dress will be short sleeved) the dress has a two layered (the two layered in the dress resembles an apron) skirt which reaches her mid thighs, the last layer resembles a long spaghetti straped dress which reaches her upper thigh. She wore a headband with two layered pleated ribbons. In the Wrath of the Demon chapter, she was seen wearing a armor, which only reaches her torso. Her upper body is fully covered by armor as well. she still wears her maiden dress. But with a longer skirt which is opened infront. The skirt is shown to be soiled and thorned. Her keys are showned to be increased. Personality Delya is very shy, withdrawn, introverted infront of scientists. she is shown to be reserved and polite. She is also having a lack of emotions during the Insanity arc. In times, she is cheerful and childish. Like all the other girls, she also loves both Ron and Angelo. Most of the times, she is calm and reserved. Rarely mischievious. Skills/Abilities '''Earth Manipulation '''not seen very much, every emergencies she is only sent on missions. And she is the strongest Earth manipulator. *'Crystal Mirror- 'she is able to copy her enemies, especially their weaknesses and abilities. *'Crystal Gauntlets- 'it is used in hand to hand combat *'Earth: Demolish - 'distracts her opponents *'Blind Counter Attack- 'she's able to sense her opponent's attack via her feet. '''Summoning: Gates of Hell -' she's able to summon one of the 7 Deadly Sins Demons Plot '''Declaration of War arc She made her appearance by entering the lab of Lara, because she is ordered to buy supplies. Trivia *Her name is in Russian, while Tachi is in Japanese. *Her name means "killing machine". *Her name is actually Mashina Dlya Ubiystva. *She is mirroring Nemu Kurotsuchi from Bleach. SHe have the same personallity, and being a helper to Terrie and from her former owner, Lara. Yet, she isn't a vice-president. *She is one of the manga artist in the series (one of them is Angelo and Lisa) Category:Characters Category:NCO Category:Supporting